Beyond Weird
by BitingMonkeyWithBanana
Summary: Harry knows nothing of what has been going on just under his nose. Luna Lovegood knows more than she lets on, and he may have an unknown relative living less than a block away. In Harry's sixth year, he will discover what is REALLY going on.
1. The Other Side

**Disclaimer: Wow, I find myself saying this yet again: I don't claim to own Harry Potter or the characters within it. That is owned by Joanne Kathleen Rowling of ****Edinburgh****, ****Scotland****, ****not**** **I.****** Sheesh, How many times must I repeat this?**

**A/N: If you think this ship is weird, you aren't alone. But I love it so stop making fun of me! *Cries* Give the Harry/Luna ship a try, maybe you will become a shipper too! And a fair warning that there will be confusing love triangles.**

**Beyond Weird**

**Chapter 1: The Other Side**

            On the morning of his birthday, a sixteen year old boy received a letter from a fellow student at his school. The return address was familiar…Ottery St. Catchpole… and the name of the person it was from…well, the boy couldn't believe it. 

            Harry Potter stared at the letter in his hand with fiery amusement. He was excited to read it, but also afraid. What if it didn't say what he expected? What if she was just checking up on him… like everyone else? 

            Harry sighed, ripped open the envelope, and unfolded the letter within. Inside he found very spiky handwriting he had never seen before. 

            _Okay, her handwriting is awesome, Harry thought, trying to ignore the feelings he had had ever since the start of the summer. _That's no reason to like her even more!__

            He only wished he could talk to her again…talk to her about Sirius. He didn't want to talk about it with anyone else. She had seen the thestrals. 

            The letter from Luna Lovegood remained open in Harry's hands. He was fearful of what it might say. Would it mention the events of the previous year? Would it mention Sirius? Harry had to know, he had to find out… but he was still staring at the spiky handwriting in apprehension, as if afraid something scary would jump out of the pages at him. The letter was very long: 

            _Dearest Harry,_

_I don't know if you were expecting a letter from me, but I couldn't stay away. I couldn't stand to think of you, all alone with neat-freak muggles. _

_I got your last letter and immediately felt sorry I hadn't written you first. After all, last year was a painful experience for all of us. Of course we can talk about Sirius! But you will talk to him again. Like I said on the day of the feast, they're still there; beyond the veil… we both heard them. My mother is in there, I know she is. _

_So, this whole time Sirius Black was innocent. Just like my father believed. He dropped the whole Crumple-Horned Snorkack thing to report on Sirius being innocent and dead right away, but he's gotten back on the story now. _

_I do hope you're well. Daddy and I are vacationing in __Venice__, and I even saw Ron this summer. I've been spending a lot of time with him actually. We've been conversing regularly by means of owls and sometimes I will even walk to the burrow for a little chat. He doesn't seem to like me much but I do like him. He's funny! _

_I will be sure to get you a souvenir here in __Venice__. I've gotten a very cool hat and I've taught my father "Weasley Is Our King." (The Gryffindor version of course.) And we sing it whenever we feel like getting weird looks from people.  _

_I know you probably think I'm mad, and most people do. My nickname is Loony as I have told you. But not to my face, I hear things around. Imagine… Well I'm glad I got to know you last year and I look forward to seeing you again. Maybe sit with me on the Hogwarts Express like last time?_

_Well, I guess I will see you around._

_-Luna_

            Harry sighed. He had been planning to sit with Luna again all summer; he was really starting to enjoy her company. He somehow understood her more than anyone else, even if she was a bit weird.

            A sharp pain throbbed in Harry's heart when he thought of Ron. What had Luna meant by "I do like him."? Did that mean she would like to date him, or did she like him as a friend? He also felt a stab of jealousy…Ron got to spend a lot of time with her.

            Harry's head was spinning. His whole fifth year he had thought Luna's company as being annoying, and now he would give anything to see her again. Somehow a year of being with her constantly had turned his feelings in the opposite direction, and he no longer thought her insane.

 _She had seen the thestrals._

            Harry remembered when he was nine years old. He shuddered to think of how horrible it would to be that age and lose your mother, having actually known her. Then there was the rest of the school… making fun of Luna's radish earrings and lion hat. Everyone thought she was weird… But she wasn't weird, she was unique and she knew it. She also didn't seem to care, which made Harry like her, if possible, even more. 

            Luna was different than the other girls. She was beyond smart; she was the smartest person Harry knew. He was even sure that her intellect sometimes surpassed Hermione's. She was, after all, a Ravenclaw, and something about her oddness suggested something else…something hidden. 

            Luna was a mystery… A mystery he intended to solve.

            Waking abruptly at the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs, Harry shot out of bed in fear of having another row with his uncle, Vernon Dursley. 

            Harry hadn't even realized he had fallen asleep, and the back of his shirt was damp with sweat when he ran to his mirror to check his hair. He didn't want another haircut…this was to be the haircut free summer.   

            Uncle Vernon opened the door with such force that the wind that came from it rustled Harry's hair in his attempts to flatten it. 

            "What the devil are you doing up here, boy?" Vernon Dursley barked importantly. "It's noon and your aunt has had breakfast prepared all morning!"

            Harry shook off the yelling and stretched. "I fell asleep." He snapped, walking out of his room and down the stairs, closely followed by his uncle. 

            "You're to never do that again!" Vernon said curtly, kicking Harry in ankles to move him along. "You're to do your chores and like them, not sleep in whenever you please!" 

            "I know, I was just-"

            _"Silence!" _

Harry rolled his eyes when his uncle wasn't looking and quickly stole a muffin off the plate on the counter when his aunt's back was turned. He didn't much feel like eating the runny scrambled eggs Petunia had prepared for him. 

            Harry was feeling content with himself, due to Luna's letter. He felt a bit embarrassed for sending her a letter first, asking for someone to talk to, but getting a response back made him feel quite exceptional.

            Feeling lonely after his chores, Harry decided to walk to the park and sit on the only not broken swing all day until Dudley returned home from his evening with the gang. Harry just needed to be sure that he was indeed home _before _Dudley, because the curfew was still based on whenever Dudley came home. 

            The summer air was stuffy and hot, and Harry only wished for a sprinkler to go on in his face, rather than sit in the sweltering heat all day. 

            When Harry reached the neighborhood park, there was only one boy there. It was eleven year old Mark Evans. 

            Mark was sitting on the seesaw alone, rubbing his right eye softly. Harry realized with a jolt of sadness that he was sporting a black eye, obviously caused by Dudley's gang. Harry also noticed that he was crying. 

            Approaching the little boy, Harry noticed that Mark was watching him carefully. 

            "Hey." Harry said. "Mark, isn't it?"

            The little boy nodded sadly. 

            "What's up?"

            "You're Harry Potter," started Mark, completely disregarding Harry's last comment. "Mary told me not to talk to you. She says you're a hooligan from St. Brutus's."  

            Harry chose not to comment. He wasn't allowed to mention Hogwarts to muggles. "I promise you, I wont hurt you." Was all he could say for a few minutes, while Mark moved to the swing and stared miserably at the ground. "I just want to know what happened to you."

            Mark didn't say anything. 

            "What _did happen to you?" _

            Mark looked into Harry's eyes and Harry jumped. His eyes were bright green… it was like looking in a mirror. In fact, Mark looked a lot like Harry, but his face was rounder and his hair was red. 

            Mark completely ignored Harry's weird reaction and said two words. "Dudley Dursley." 

            "Oh, I'm sorry," Harry answered. "Dudley's a big jerk, he's my cousin."

            "I know."

            There was a period of protracted silence and suddenly Harry asked, "Who's Mary?"

            Mark Evans thought for a while, and then shrugged. "She works where I live."

            Confused, Harry asked what he meant. 

            "I live in the orphanage on the other side of town, and Mary works there."

            A rush of gratitude shot through Harry like ecstasy. He couldn't believe he was talking to another orphan; it made him feel like he was no longer alone. 

            "What happened to your parents?" Harry asked, really starting to like the boy.

            "What happened to yours?" 

            Harry sighed and struggled with the best way to say this sensitively. After all, Mark was only eleven. 

            "They died when I was one, someone mean killed them."

            "Me too." 

            Harry's heart soared. This boy was so much like him it hurt. He could almost see him coming to Hogwarts, alone and scared, just as Harry had been. 

            Harry had been lost in his thoughts when Mark suddenly spoke. 

            "No one ever told me what happened. I was taken to the orphanage and no one knew what was in my past. I asked everyone I could find, but they just said I was dropped on the doorstep of the orphanage with a note that said my parents had been murdered. I always run away but they always catch me, and I ran away this time and they aren't even looking for me. They thought it was a joke but I know it's real and I'm going there." 

            Harry didn't ask what Mark was talking about, because at that same time he saw Dudley and his gang coming up along the street, and they were looking right at him. 

            "Look, it's Potter…" Harry heard Piers say, trying without success to keep his strong voice down. 

            "I'll handle him." Said Dudley, rolling up his sleeves. Harry feared what he was going to do if Dudley tried anything. He didn't want to risk expulsion again, especially with Mark watching.   

            Dudley was now strolling across the playground to meet Harry, who was trying to shield small Mark Evans from Dudley, who he was sure would want to beat him up again. 

            "What are _you doing here?" Dudley said, looking at Harry with a look that suggested he knew what he was hiding. _

            "I have just the same right as you to be out at night." Harry said, and then added as an afterthought, "Got a problem with that, _Big D.?" _

"Shut up." Said Dudley coolly, looking to his gang for support. "I see you've met my punching bag." 

            Harry took a step closer to Mark. "You think you're so clever." Harry's voice was trickling with a kind of silky poison. 

            "I do, as a matter of fact." Dudley's voice was unusually calm. "But you're armed with a nine year old and yourself, which I might add is a weakness."

            "Mark is eleven, not nine." Harry said with anger. "There is a difference." 

            Dudley's voice suddenly got a lot less cool. "Shut it, Potter! I have a gang of seven, who are all stronger than you. And you, on the other hand, have a gang of two, and one of you is a little boy, so I wouldn't get smart with me." 

            Harry sighed loudly. He wasn't afraid of Dudley and his stupid gang. They were all so thick they probably wouldn't know who to punch. 

            "It's your birthday today." Dudley stated, looking around him to stare at Mark Evans, who didn't look in the least bit frightened. "You didn't get very many birthday greetings." 

            "Go home Dudley." 

            "Fuck you, Potter. You've killed everything."

            Harry didn't have any idea what Dudley was talking about, but before he could ask, he was punched hard in the stomach, and he knew no more. 

**A/N: Yes, thought I'd end the chapter there. Woo, I am having so much fun on this fic but if I don't get at least 5 reviews I am not going to continue it. (Hey, a little threat never hurt…) I've got lots of plans for this one, and it has a VERY promising future. PLEASE review! Many things are about to happen! **


	2. At Luna's

**Disclaimer: Not my characters…not my anything. Is my plot and my story. Short and simple. These disclaimers are getting annoying.  **

**Chapter 2: At Luna's**

            Harry woke up to find himself in a completely new environment. He was in a huge bed that looked to be made of dragon scales stuffed with chicken feathers. 

The whole room he was in looked like it was slanted to the right, and there were various horns on display. Different colored horns, horns with polka dots… Harry was very confused as to where he was. 

A picture of a little girl and what appeared to be her parents was hung on the wall facing downward. The little girl had short curly hair and rather large eyes, but she looked quite happy. Her mother blew a kiss to Harry and the girl giggled. 

_It was a picture of Luna Lovegood and her mother…_

Just then, Harry heard footsteps coming up the stairs, and he was quite unsure what to do. But before his brain could process anything, Luna walked in with her usual dreamy fashion and a tray of assorted breakfast foods. 

The sight of another witch or wizard gave Harry a kind of awesome reassurance. Not only was it someone of his kind, it was Luna! 

Today, Luna wore her butterbeer cork necklace, and large radish earrings. She had grown at least four inches since Harry had last seen her, and she wore dark green tights under her short maroon skirt. Her shirt was a black spaghetti strap with a dark red skull embroidered over her heart, and her hair was in a comfortable pony tail. 

Harry had never seen Luna without her Hogwarts uniform, and he closed his mouth hard to prevent himself from drooling. He wondered what Ron thought of her out-of-school style.

Harry thought of Luna's style, and then he thought of his style. He felt the sudden urge to put dark red streaks in his hair and get body jewelry…he wanted his style to match hers, he would give anything for her to like him. A pain like no other coursed through his veins. _I want contact lenses…_he thought.

"Hello Harry." She said in the usual vacant dreamy voice. "I was just making you some breakfast when you awoke." 

"How did you know I was awake?"

Luna didn't answer; instead she was putting muffins on a plate. Her wide staring eyes stayed on Harry the whole time though. "Did you get my letter?"

"Yeah," Harry answered. "Saved my life it did, that letter. It's nice to have contact with someone other than Ron and Hermione once in a while."

"Ron is nice."

"Yeah, but after a while he can get annoying." 

"I'm not very easily annoyed."

Harry chose not to answer after that. Instead, he chose a muffin off the platter and changed the subject. "So why am I here?"

"Well, May told me you had fainted, and I came to get you."

"May?"

"She's my owl."

"She _told you?"_

"Something of the sort."

"She talks to you?"

"Don't be silly."

At these words, the old scar on Harry's forehead burned for a split second, causing Harry to have a spasm in which he grabbed his brow in pain. 

"What's the matter?" Luna asked, sounding interested, but bored at the same time. "Why are you clutching your scar?" 

"No reason, I just wanted to make sure it was still there."

"Oh, okay."

Harry couldn't believe Luna had bought that excuse, but she was a bit strange, so she probably had some unexplainable reason for not questioning his response. 

There was an awkward silence. 

"Come on, Harry. You can tell me." Luna said suddenly, making Harry jump. "We're friends, aren't we?"

Harry's heart fluttered at the thought that Luna considered them friends. He didn't know if he should tell her his scar had bothered him, but knowing that she saw friendship between them made him feel weak, and he gave in to his love for her.  
            If it was love, that is. 

"My scar just burned… nothing important; it does it all the time." Harry said quickly, hoping Luna wouldn't send him off again.

            Instead, she giggled. "Oh." She managed to get out… "I thought it might have meant something." Her eyes then slid back into their strange, wide open stare and she looked straight up to the ceiling, which was just as ordinary as any other ceiling. 

            Harry chose not to argue. Luna clearly didn't understand the connection his scar had with the dark wizard Lord Voldemort. 

            It was a few minutes before Harry realized he was staring at Luna's chest, and he quickly averted his eyes to look at the pictures on the wall. Luna didn't seem to have noticed.  

            "Ginny is real nice to me." Luna said suddenly, getting into the bed next to Harry. Harry took a deep breath, an odd sensation happening somewhere under his navel. What was she doing?

            Luna crawled under the covers. Harry could feel the heat coming from her body, and he could smell a divine odor coming from her. He tried to ignore her, but she was now scooting towards him, and leaning in next to him. 

            "Er," Harry tried to talk, but all that was coming out was an odd gurgle, slightly resembling words. "Y-yeah, sh-she's pretty nice." 

            "Harry, relax!" Luna said, putting her hand on his chest and stroking it softly. "I don't bite." 

            Harry almost threw up. He wanted more than anything to just take her into his arms and make love to her, but he knew that wasn't what she was trying to do. He knew that this was probably normal behavior for her. 

            Harry was shaking now, and Luna remained calm, lying next to him and whispering to herself. Harry couldn't even hear her. 

            "Harry, I've been worried about you." Luna whispered. "After that man died. Your godfather… I wanted to know if you were okay…" 

            Gulping down his own words, Harry fell at a silence. 

            "You have been such a great friend to me…" Luna murmured, "And you can see the thestrals, and you saw Diggory die. You saw it all, Harry. You saw He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named come back, and you fought that evil Umbridge woman over it. You're my hero."

            Harry nodded as Luna kissed Harry on the forehead and climbed out of the bed. "Now, eat some food." She ordered, leaving Harry to his own confused thoughts. 


	3. The Hogwarts Express

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any Harry Potter names or any fun stuff like that. I am a simple writer that is trying to make use of my own time, so please, do not sue me. **J

**Beyond Weird: **

**Chapter Three: Hogwarts Express**

Dark shadows were dancing on the wall as Harry stared off into the night, pondering what Luna was doing. He supposed he could go to her room and talk to her, but it was the dead of night and Harry wasn't sure Luna's father would agree with a midnight visit.

            The room Harry had woken up in the previous morning had been Luna's bedroom, and he was now currently staying in the Lovegood family room, sleeping on their overlarge couch. He had been disturbed many times late at night by a creature that slightly resembled a pink dragon on four legs, but he wasn't sure what it was.

            The clock on the mantle rang, telling Harry that it was four in the morning. Thoughts raced through his mind, painting a mental picture of Luna and him together, holding hands. The thought wasn't even hard to think about, as it had been with Cho. In fact, Harry believed that if he ever had the chance to date Luna, it would be an enjoyable experience in which Harry wouldn't have to worry about much. A picture of Mr. Lovegood on the wall stared at him, having not gone to sleep yet. Harry was feeling very uneasy as he sat on the sofa, looking at old clippings of _The Quibbler _that were lying around. 

            "Cornelius Fudge has tea with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named" one of the headlines read.   Harry smiled pensively as he shuffled through some more papers. "Lucius Malfoy donates unwanted children to St. Mungos for testing" it was ridiculous, and yet… "Broderick Bode murdered by death eater."

            Harry shifted in his seat, his eyes sticking together with sleep. Perhaps he could read more articles tomorrow? He didn't see why not, since there was still two days left until they boarded the train to go to back to Hogwarts on the school train. 

            One of Harry's eyes shut closed, his other one staying open on long enough to see the pink dragon-like creature curl up on the other end of the couch. Harry's last fleeting thoughts before he dozed off to sleep were of Luna and her strange ability to give off the idea that she knew something mysterious.

            "You heard them, didn't you? Beyond the veil…" 

            Harry's heart ached… "Sirius…" he cried in his sleep. "Sirius- don't die, Sirius… she's going to kill you. Don't leave me behind, don't leave me here alone." It was hopeless. "Please don't do this; I have no one left to turn to…" 

            "There is still Lupin…." a voice called to Harry. "He is the last of your father's friends. He can help you through these hard times." Harry stirred; ready to proclaim himself legally insane… he seemed to hear voices a lot. But as hard as he tried to block out the voice, the louder it got. "Harry, you can turn to Lupin. Lupin still cares about you…" 

            Harry's eyes shot open. "What do you want!" he cried aloud, staring around Luna's living room, surprised to find himself there. For some reason, he had expected to be in his bed in Gryffindor tower, peacefully sleeping to the sounds of Neville's snores and Ron's mumbling. 

            Instead, Luna was standing over him. "You were talking in your sleep." she said, her hair falling over her face. "About Sirius Black." 

            Harry was taken aback. "Was I?" the old scar on his forehead was burning as he spoke. "I'm sorry, I didn't know I was. Though I'm not surprised, I talk in my sleep a lot… my cousin Dudley told me and then it's always waking up the people in my dormitory."

            "I see." 

            Harry looked up at Luna and wished he hadn't. She was intoxicating. It was almost hard to look at her without a terrible longing growing in his heart and settling over his entire body like unchecked ivy. 

            "But they're right you know…" Luna was staring at the ceiling again. "You still have Professor Lupin." 

            Harry chocked on the air he was taking in to relax himself. How had she known of what the voice was telling him? Perhaps they were both insane… he definitely wouldn't be surprised if Luna needed mental help. 

            Or maybe it was everyone else who needed mental help… 

            Luna got up, left and Harry decided that her appearance in the living room meant that it was time to get up. She had promised him that they would go school shopping in Diagon Alley that day, and he was more then ready to get going, even though he was feeling too tired to even sit up from the couch. 

            Harry couldn't prevent himself from thinking of their rendezvous to Diagon Alley as a kind of date… he was to be alone with Luna for a day on the town… he would expect they'd stop to eat lunch in the Leaky Cauldron or get a snack at the ice cream parlor. 

            Mr. Lovegood had to go to work, so they would be alone. 

            Harry began undressing in the open, not caring if Luna or Mr. Lovegood walked in the room. He had changed enough times in the Quidditch changing rooms to not care as much as many would, and he couldn't explain it, but he really trusted Luna. 

            Lanky and weak, Harry's body was not up to the standards he wished it was. His knees were incurably knobbly, his hair was an untidy mess of black, and his face was quite long. Only two things made him particularly unusual; his bright green eyes he inherited from his mother, and his lighting scar given to him by the dark wizard, Lord Voldemort. 

            Zipping up his jeans, Harry ventured bravely up the crooked stairs that led right into Luna's bedroom. 

           The Lovegood house had a very strange build. It was two stories high, but every room but Luna's existed on the first. The lopsided stairs led straight into Luna's circular bedroom, which wasn't supported by the roof, but rather by the gutter on the side of the house. It took Harry a while to realize that it had to be held up by magic. 

            Harry knocked on the door and a voice cried, "LUNA! HARRY POTTER. HARRY POTTER AT THE DOOR." The voice made Harry think of a kind of shrieking animal, sort of like a mandrake. 

            Then, a second voice- "I'm coming, I'm coming!" Luna that time. 

            The door swung open and Luna emerged. She was wearing a red turtle neck and a black skirt that fell to her knees. On her legs she wore bright red fishnet, which Harry had never seen on another witch or wizard in his life. Luna truly was a rebel. 

            Harry looked at her ears… _those darn radishes… _but in a way, he liked them. They were Luna's, however strange or bold they were. 

            Luna's eyes were wide once more, practically staring Harry down the stairs with their brown intensity. She kind of looked like Hermione, yet with a drastic difference in fashion. 

            "Hello Harry. Are you ready to go?" 

Before Harry could answer Luna's question she spoke again. "We have a different way of traveling here. Follow me." 

Harry was taken aback for the at least the twentieth time in the last day. He should have realized Luna was unpredictable, but he seemed to think he could figure her out. Her letter had said that she was vacationing in Venice, yet she was in Ottery St. Catchpole with Harry and Ron. 

This reminded him… Ron was just up the street, so why was he staying in this strange house with Luna when he could be with the wonderful Weasley family? The question even puzzled his subconscious. He felt away from home in the Lovegood house, but he longed to be with Luna so much he'd never thought of going to stay with Ron. 

Harry followed Luna down the stairs, past the fireplace and into the garden. A gnome was currently trading Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans with a squirrel, and the site of it amused Harry immensely. However, Luna didn't seem to notice as Harry followed her, chuckling. 

"Jump into the hole, Harry Potter." Luna said dreamily, staring him into oblivion… cursing him with her charm. Harry looked down and saw a gnome hole. He stared at her, but Luna did not give off any explanation. 

"Luna- this is all very new and strange to me… I don't understand what you're trying to tell me…" Harry was somewhat exasperated. "What do you mean, jump into the hole? It's a gnome hole… it's not big enough!" 

Luna took his hand. "Do you trust me?" 

Harry felt a painful struggle happen in his heart. "Yes."

"Then jump." 

The last thing Harry felt before he plunged into the hole was Luna's hands pushing him in. He still trusted her. 

Harry had just popped through a hole in the ground inside a mysterious shop with items that reminded Harry of black magic items from muggle movies. Books about omens littered the shelves, and red crystal wands sat on dusty cushions in the window. Black candles and arithmancy stones were set up on the counter, and everything seemed to be red, including the curtains that led into the office on the right.

Harry looked about the room to find a signal to tell him where he was located. According to the sign outside, he was in "Mistress Leniva's," whatever that was… 

Luna had just appeared next to him, having just come up from the hole. She smiled pensively at her surroundings and quickly went over to a shelf labeled "Newly Acquired Items."

"Mistress Leniva has gotten Reliaballs!" Luna practically squealed. "I do wish I had brought spending money!" 

Harry was feeling uncomfortable. "I could buy one for you, but we'd have to stop by Gringotts later…" he was hoping he'd come across as a caring person who made good boyfriend material. "I've got too much money anyway." 

"Don't be silly, Harry." Luna shrugged it off. "I'll pay you back later… I've got to act on this deal right away… they'll be sold out tomorrow." 

"Well, how much are they?" Harry asked, willing to spend at least ten galleons on Luna.

"A bargain at twenty-four galleons!" Luna was quite full of herself, and Harry had to cough loudly to prevent himself from cursing. It was such an expensive gift! 

"I'll buy one for you…" Harry wasn't feeling quite as generous as he sounded, but he was desperate to gain Luna's approval. "I've got to burn some more money from my Triwizard winnings…" he lied. 

"Oh," Luna began. "well, if you so boldly insist!" 

"I do." Harry said lightly, as he fumbled through his pockets while fishing for twenty four galleons. It was all the money he had with him, and a burning regret coursed through him like poison when he thought of how much he was wasting. 

Luna smiled broadly, kissing Harry on the cheek. He blushed as Luna made a beautiful noise with her throat to announce that there were customers in the store. 

Someone was emerging from the velvet scarlet curtain. It was a very tall lady that had long blonde hair and dull green eyes. Her nose was rather large, and she looked at Luna with familiarity. 

"Miss Lovegood, my dear, I've missed you." Mistress Leniva's voice was soft and girly, and it reminded Harry of running water. "Fifth year already? My goodness you're growing so fast." 

Luna smiled mysteriously, not saying anything in response. Her wide eyes just traveled to the red ruby-like ball on the shelf of newly acquired items, letting Mistress Leniva know exactly what it was she wanted. 

"Ahh, the Reliaballs!" Mistress Leniva's lips curled in an almost sinister smile. "A good choice… I'm practically giving them away at twenty four galleons. I've already sold a handful and they just came in this morning." 

Luna's large eyes stared off onto the shelf beside Mistress Leniva. "Harry here is buying one for me. He's ever so kind." 

Mistress Leniva winked at Harry, her green eyes shining. For a second, they seemed to linger on his scar, but when Harry attempted a second glance; her eyes were on Luna again. 

Harry handed Mistress Leniva the money, a strong fragrance of cinnamon reaching his nostrils. She was glancing at him in such a way that Harry was sure he was either doing something wrong or something incredibly right… there was no way to tell for sure, and he didn't even know what a Reliaball was used for… 

Harry's mind went blank. He was starting to wish he had gotten more sleep the night before, for his eyes were itching and stinging with tiredness. Mistress Leniva handed him the Reliaball and he gave it to Luna, leaving the shop with her and into the dusty sunlight of Diagon Alley.

It was a beautiful day. The crooked road that led to the Leaky Cauldron was packed with people doing last minute shopping for school, and chatting casually about the newly discovered book by Derwent Shippling, found in a cave in Albania. 

Harry was feeling confused, making his way through the crowd with Luna. Half wishing he could bump into Ron or Hermione, he also hoped he wouldn't. He was having an enjoyable time with Luna, even though his pockets seemed lighter, which cast feelings of discomfort on him. 

Unexpectedly, Luna suddenly plunged her hands into her purse, searching around. "Shit, I knew it." she said dreamily. She hardly ever seemed exasperated or frustrated, but always dreamy; head in the clouds. "I had enough to buy the Reliaball."

Harry was shocked to hear this news. "Oh." he said lightly. "Don't worry about it."

Luna was shaking her head, so that her brown curls bounced off her nose. "No, Harry! Don't play nice, that Reliaball was a great deal but it was still expensive!" 

Harry looked at Luna with admiration, but only to find her fishing galleons out of her purse, which was furry and had horns. Feeling the need to sigh hugely, Harry rolled his eyes. She didn't have to pay him back…

In fact, for the sake of what he'd like to consider a "date" he wished she wouldn't. 

"Harry!" Hermione's voice was muffled by the crowd of Diagon Alley. "Harry, over here!"

Harry was taken aback as he took his face away from Luna's. He had been tempted to kiss her, as she sat in front of him, her face so near. Her eyes had, of course, been closed, but Harry didn't care. He was to the point where he'd give himself away to her just to kiss her… even if it meant she'd never talk to him again. 

"Hermione!" Harry was somewhat disappointed, but he acted as though he was pleased to see Hermione. She ran to him, hugging him with passion. Ron gave them a strange look as Harry stared out to him, wishing she'd get off… especially since Luna was there watching.  

Luna seemed undaunted. "Harry I've missed you so over the summer!" Hermione cried in happiness. "I've been so worried since it got out V-Voldemort returned! I was worried that death eaters would be all over the place, trying to get you!"

A smile formed in the corner of Luna's mouth when she saw Ron standing angrily staring at Harry and Hermione. "Hi Ron!" she shouted languorously. "I haven't seen you in so long!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "No, not since last week…" 

Harry felt a stab of jealousy. "Sup, Ron?" Harry asked, feeling strange as Hermione's chest slammed into his face when she was standing up. Ron turned pink from across the square, clearly struggling with what was going on.

"Oh. Hey, Harry!" it was almost as if Ron hadn't even noticed Harry was there. "Just in town for school supplies! I would suspect that's why you're here as well! Did the Dursleys drop you off?"

Harry's heart gave a great thump in his chest. "No, I've been staying with Luna."

Ron looked baffled. "Oh… well, what happened to staying with the Dursleys?" 

Harry hardly knew the answer to that himself. He was saved the response as Luna interjected-

"I think we should go get our books now that we're all here! Flourish and Blotts is just up the street!"

Everyone agreed, letting the issue go. Harry joined up with Ron and Luna with Hermione as they walked up and down the crooked alley to the bookshop Flourish and Blotts, which was abundant with the new Gilderoy Lockhart Classic _Disagreeing with Doctors _his new novel about his life in St. Mungos. The reviews hadn't been raving, since the book was poorly written and didn't make any sense. 

"Oh blimey, another one." said Ron as he went to the back of the shop to pick up _The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 6 by Miranda Goshawk. _"This Goshawk woman must make millions of galleons a year!" 

"Not to mention it seems we're now in 'Advanced Transfiguration'" sighed Harry, picking up another large and expensive book in the "Student Resource" isle. 

"_Complex Potions for Advanced Students…" _Ron scowled. "Great."

The air to returning to Hogwarts wasn't positive that year as they loaded the Hogwarts Express, Ron and Hermione in their shiny Prefect badges. Harry was terribly curious about the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, but was not eager for his 6th year, when he knew there would be danger and fear all throughout the year. 

Ron came skidding into Luna's and Harry's compartment halfway through the train journey, looking flustered. "Harry, we don't have potions this year!"

"What?" Harry cried, "But then why was the potions book on our list?" 

"Read the fine print!" Ron was indignant. "We didn't have to buy this!" he was shaking the book in his hand, which was heavy and seemed to cause strain for Ron to hold up. 

            Taking his list out of his back pocket, Harry was shocked to see that Ron was right. "Only students wishing to continue on to advanced potion making skills need purchase this book." he read from under the name of the book. He couldn't believe he hadn't noticed it before. 

            "Why is it in such small print!?" Ron was almost shouting now. "This really pisses me off. Bloody hell, it was such an expensive book!"

            Harry wasn't quite as shaken as Ron. "It's okay, Ron. We'll get our money back next time we go to Diagon Alley. Just keep the book in good condition." 

            "Get our money back?!" Ron yelled. "Who has ever heard of such a thing? Only muggles 'get their money back'!"

            A bubble seemed to pop in Harry's head. He still felt so stupid, since he barely knew the wizarding world. "Sell it to Ginny if you're so worried." he said, thinking he didn't mind having the book in case he did need to brew a potion in the future. He would, of course, still be taking Occlumency lessons with Snape, so he knew he'd still have to have Snape to suffer through either way. "She's smart, I'm sure she'll take potions next year."

            Ron sighed, nodded, and left the compartment. He still seemed angry, and when Harry looked over to Luna after he left she looked strangely more dreamy then usual. "Ron's cute when he's angry." she said.


	4. The Sorting, The Surprise

**Disclaimer: I didn't come up with this Harry Potter stuff… all of the characters and places belong to Ms. Joanne Kathleen Rowling. (Who was born on July 31, 1965!)**

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to Jon for two reasons. One, he seemed to be highly amused by much of this chapter, and two, because I stole a few of his perverted teenage thoughts to add to Harry's hormones! Thanks, Jon!**

**Chapter 4: The Sorting, the Surprise**

Harry was annoyed. The trip to Hogwarts was long and boring, especially since he spent the whole time listening to Luna have a conversation with Ginny. Neville looked out the window miserably, and Harry longed to have Luna jump in his arms… but she was on the other end of the compartment.

It was obvious that Luna liked Ron. She had been talking about him nearly the whole time, even when he was around. As sixth year prefects, Ron and Hermione only popped in every ten minutes or so, since they were monitoring the halls of the Hogwarts Express.

And who else was to be Head Girl, but Harry's ex girlfriend: Cho Chang? It hurt to think about their past relationship, for the same question hit Harry over the head all summer: What the HELL was he thinking?

And to top it all off, Harry believed he was the boy that everyone knew but no one liked. Ginny had a boyfriend, Luna liked Ron, Hermione _obviously _liked Ron… God, does everyone like Ron these days?

It didn't matter. So Harry was a loser… big deal. He was certain he was going down the right path when Ginny liked him for a few years, followed by Cho… at least it was someone… but now, Cho was avoiding Harry like the plague and on top of it all: Ginny had a boyfriend. The only one Harry really wanted was Luna, but she seemed focused on other matters.

Okay, so Harry wasn't annoyed. He was jealous. Why, so suddenly, did he care about girls so much? Why was he suddenly noticing everything about them, from the way their hair is styled to what shoes they are wearing?

_I'll talk to Sirius about it…_thought Harry. Yeah, that was it. But his heart was already sinking. He knew Sirius was dead, but it still hadn't sunk in. Seeing him plunge to his deal behind a mysterious veil hadn't been enough… he wanted his Godfather back.

As his attitude was slowing ebbing away, Harry started to contemplate the year ahead. Certainly a year at Hogwarts was never normal; especially for him. But he sure hoped for the best and most normal year possible.

He could sense the failure, the fun, the excitement, and the fear a year of Hogwarts held. He couldn't wait to get back on the Quidditch field, since his lifetime ban had been lifted when Umbridge left.

And thinking of Umbridge… who had taken over the spot for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post? Who had Dumbledore appointed? Harry was certain the job would easy to get, but no one would want it… who could teach in a jinxed job?

But Harry was falling asleep. He was extremely tired, and he didn't care that Luna was watching him with wide and curious eyes. He only knew that his dreams would be filled with her and only she, for the moon would shine bright tonight.

The Hogwarts Express was rattling to a stop. The windows were covered in a new sheet of rain, and Harry had slept through most of the journey. Fatigued faces stared out through compartment doors, making clear evidence of their attempts to take naps through the storm that had just happened. No one had got much sleep; no one but Harry.

Luna's eyes were as wide as they ever were. She was alert, and Harry wondered if she ever closed those eyes of hers in fear that she might miss something. Luna seemed like the girl that was amazed with everything, and always knew there was something new to see.

He wished he was one of those things Luna longed to stare at… just that extra eye candy. As Harry was thinking these thoughts, he had a rather perverted notion. Luna, Ginny and Hermione were all in their compartment… _there are six boobs in this room! _

Harry had never had a thought like that before, and he decided he would keep those views to a minimal.

The train was halting in the Hogsmeade station, so Harry, Ron, Hermione, Luna and Ginny all left the compartment together, and waited for the doors to open so they could proceed to the thestral-drawn carriages that would take them to Hogwarts.

Year six, thought Harry. He couldn't believe he had made it that far, with all the threats to his life not only in his fifth year, but in his whole life. As a baby, Harry had survived the deadly _avada kedavra _curse. In return, Harry had gotten his lightning shaped scar, which served as a curse within itself. Everyone knew who Harry Potter was, for the mark stood out on his forehead. Also, the murderer who had given him this scar, deadly in his name, sometimes accidentally spoke to Harry through the white hot pain that shot through the scar like lightning.

Voldemort, as some called him. Most called him You-Know-Who, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, or if cunning enough: The Dark Lord. The man had always considered himself a Lord, but Harry knew he had only given himself that name after striking fear on the entire wizard populous. Only a select group of people dared to call him Voldemort.

Professor Dumbledore's true followers seemed to be the only ones. Harry had called Voldemort You-Know-Who for most of his first year, and had found it increased fear of the person who had killed his parents and so many others. "Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." Dumbledore had told Harry when he was in the hospital wing after capturing the powerful sorcerer's stone.

From that day on, Harry had always called Voldemort by his proper name, and despite what others thought, he continued. Harry couldn't pretend he didn't know that Voldemort was amused by it… he knew Voldemort could laugh for hours on how Harry was "falsely brave."

And what bothered Harry the most was that he was… Harry, though all this time had thought himself brave, knew he couldn't face Voldemort again.

The sorting hat was silent. The first years waited nervously for it to do something, and the older students simply waited in bated breath for the new song. Last year, the sorting hat had given a warning… a warning to unite the houses.

Harry felt sick to his stomach. He didn't know anyone who was being sorted, and therefore he didn't care much. Hermione was eagerly staring over the heads of their fellow Gryffindors to get a good look at the new students, and Ron had his wand out and was making his fork dance across his plate.

"Bloody hell," he said. "On with the sorting, I don't think I can go another minute without food!"

"Ron," Hermione started, "you ate twelve chocolate frogs on the train! I think you can wait for the sorting to get finished first, and give these first years the respect they deserve! I bet you wouldn't feel so hot if _you'd _heard a nasty sixth year prefect begging for food right before _your _sorting!"

Ron rolled his eyes. "I don't think I'd have cared so much, because I was too concerned that we would have to wrestle a troll."

Hermione sighed drastically. "But that's only because Fred and-"

"How are the twins anyhow?" Harry interrupted. "I haven't heard from either of them since they left Hogwarts last year."

"Mum's disowned them." Ron said with distaste. "She doesn't think respectable gentlemen own joke shops. Of course, she'll warm up to them come Christmas. She always does, even with Percy."

Percy, the third to oldest Weasley, had turned against his family and went with the Ministry of Magic the previous year. Harry had remembered Ron receiving a letter from Percy telling Ron to start avoiding both Harry and Dumbledore, and Harry still wasn't feeling too warm towards Percy.

"Why isn't the hat doing anything?" Seamus Finnigan wondered. "It's just… sitting there."

Hearing this, Harry focused his attention on the old wizard's hat. It was, indeed, doing nothing. Harry wondered if the hat had run out of songs to sing, but that seemed hardly possible.

Suddenly, the hat opened a mouth and sang:

_In times of old when I was new_

_And Hogwarts barely started_

_The founders of our noble school_

_Thought never to be parted:_

_United by a common goal,_

_They had the selfsame yearning,_

_To make the world's best magic school_

_And pass along their learning._

_"Together we will build and teach!"_

_The four good friends decided_

_And never did they dream that they _

_Might someday be divided,_

_For were there such friends anywhere_

_As Slytherin and Gryffindor?___

_Unless it was the second pair_

_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw?___

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_

_How could such friendships fail?_

_Why, I was there and so can tell_

_The whole sad, sorry tale._

_Said Slytherin, "We'll teach just those  
Whose ancestry is purest."_

_Said Ravenclaw, "We'll teach all those whose  
Intelligence is surest."_

_Said Gryffindor, "We'll teach all those  
With brave deeds to their name,"  
Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot  
And treat them just the same." _

_These differences caused little strife_

_When they first came to light,_

_For each of the four founders had_

_A house in which they might_

_Take only those they wanted, so, _

_For instance, Slytherin _

_Took only pure-blood wizards_

_Of great cunning just like him,_

_And only those of sharpest mind_

_Were taught by Ravenclaw_

_While the bravest and the boldest_

_Went to daring Gryffindor.___

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest _

_And taught them all she knew,_

_Thus the houses and their founders_

_Retained friendships firm and true.___

_So Hogwarts worked in harmony _

_For several happy hears,_

_But then discord crept among us,_

_Feeding our faults and fears._

_The Houses that, like pillars four,   
Had once held up our school,   
Now turned upon each other and,   
Divided, sought to rule.  
And for a while it seemed the school  
Must meet an early end,  
What with dueling and with fighting  
And the clash of friend on friend  
And at last there came a morning  
When old Slytherin departed  
And though the fighting then died out  
He left us quite downhearted.  
And never since the founders four  
Were whittled down to three  
Have the Houses been united  
And they once were meant to be.  
And now the Sorting Hat is here  
And you all know the score:  
I sort you into Houses  
Because that is what I'm for,  
But this year I'll go further,  
Listen closely to my song:  
Though condemned I am to split you  
Still I worry that it's wrong,  
Though I must fulfill my duty  
And must quarter every year  
Still I wonder whether sorting  
May not bring the end I fear.  
Oh, know the perils, read the signs,  
The warning history shows,  
For our Hogwarts is in danger  
From external, deadly foes  
And we must unite inside her  
Or we'll crumble from within  
I have told you, I have warned you...  
Let the sorting now begin._

The hall was silent. Not even Dumbledore was clapping at what the sorting hat had just sung. The seconds of silence lasted for an eternity, before Dean Thomas leaned across the table to ask Seamus something.

"Isn't that the same song it sang last year?"

Seamus said nothing, and tiny conversations were now popping up around the hall at different times, causing Dumbledore to break the conversation by clapping a few times and standing up.

"I have a few start of the term announcements to make before the feast begins." he said, and the Great Hall fell silent at his voice. "Taking over the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts classes will be Nymphadora Tonks, who is an auror and a Metamorphamagus. We're all very excited to have her here this year."

Harry choked on the extra chocolate frog he was eating. "WHAT?"

A few people around put finger to their lips to shut him up, but nothing could mute the surprise Harry felt by learning that Tonks was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

Looking up at the staff table, Harry noticed that Tonks winked at him. Today, she had normal long blonde hair and a slender nose, and Harry noticed that a few guys were gawking at her and whispering to their friends behind their hands.

"That being said, I will not postpone the sorting any longer." Dumbledore said suddenly, who looked as though he had forgotten there were still students to sort. "I just want you all to give Professor Tonks a warm welcome to our humble Hogwarts home!"

Everyone clapped as Professor McGonagall sighed and took the long bit of parchment from her pocket. "Abercrombie, Nathan!" she called out to the hall and a blonde boy stumbled forward.

Harry looked over at second year Euan Abercrombie, who wasn't even looking at his little brother, but at the sorting hat. Though the hat was not moving, the twelve year old boy was looking at it dangerously, as though frightened for his life.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted, causing huge amounts of applause at the Gryffindor table.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat to call out the next name. "Cork, David!" she called. The hat thought for a moment before shouting out that David Cork belonged in Slytherin.

The sorting continued on until McGonagall read off a certain name, and Harry punched Ron in the arm to get him to stop complaining.

"Evans, Mark!"

A familiar boy with blazing red hair and dazzling green eyes stumbled forward, placing the sorting hat upon his head.


	5. Jealous Dreams

**The usual disclaimer: So I'm not the creator of these characters or this world. I'm not making any money off of JK Rowling's creative masterpiece _Harry Potter_, and well… you know the drill.**

**A/N: Wow, chapter five. You all should be pretty excited by now.  
Or at least you better be! **

**A/N2: Also, please do not e-mail me saying "YOU KNOW JK ROWLING CONFIRMED MARK EVANS HAS NO SIGNIFICANCE?!" because I know that already. This is my fanfiction—I will do with Mark Evans what I please. **

**Chapter 5: Jealous Dreams**

Ron was looking at Harry with puzzlement. "What, Harry?" he kept saying, but Harry put his fingers to his lips every time to shush Ron. Mark Evans had come to Hogwarts? It was hard to believe, but there he was; sitting at the front of the hall with the sorting hat upon his hat.

Surely this couldn't be so… Mark Evans was a muggle, and always had been. But a painful memory lodged itself in-between Harry's brain and heart… _"No one ever told me what happened. I was taken to the orphanage and no one knew what was in my past. I asked everyone I could find, but they just said I was dropped on the doorstep of the orphanage with a note that said my parents had been murdered. I always run away but they always catch me, and I ran away this time and they aren't even looking for me. They thought it was a joke but I know it's real and I'm going there." _

"Going there." Harry had wanted to ask what Mark had been talking about, but then Dudley showed up. Harry now knew what Mark had been talking about; he had been referring to going to Hogwarts.

"They thought it was a joke, but I know it's real" Harry couldn't believe he was experiencing this strange day. First, the sorting hat had sung the same song as Harry's 5th year, then Tonks had become the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, and now Mark Evans was attending Hogwarts- and why was it taking so long for him to be sorted?

Mark was shaking slightly, peering up at the hat, which he obviously feared.

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat shouted to the hall, and the Gryffindor table went wild with applause. Mark quickly whipped off the hat and ran to go join the Gryffindors, looking relieved. He noticed Harry and quickly went over to him.

"Harry!" Mark practically shouted, "Harry, you go to Hogwarts? Why didn't you tell me this summer?"

The whole hall was now staring at Mark, for he had said Harry's name rather loudly. Harry indicated the seat next to him, telling Mark he should sit down. "Well," Harry began, "I just thought that you were a muggle, and I didn't want to break the rules about revealing our world…"

Mark looked up to see another person get sorted into Hufflepuff. He was nodding, and he didn't stop until his head was completely facing the ceiling. He was obviously very fascinated by the starry enchanted ceiling. "This place…" he said "I dream about this place at night, and I forget it in the morning."

Ron laughed. "You ought to take Divination when you're a third year then." Ron said, giving Harry a raised eyebrow. But Harry didn't see that as amusing; as soon as Mark had mentioned his dreams, Harry had remembered that he too had experienced dreams about Hogwarts before he knew it existed… dreams of flying animals, dragons, giant halls with floating candles; Harry couldn't believe it had taken him so long to remember them.

Harry had a strange connection with dreams; he did not have them anymore. The visions he saw in his sleep were usually quite real…. He had learned to know his dreams were visions of what were happening at a given time, or a message from Voldemort. It had been for this reason that Harry's godfather Sirius Black died.

Harry's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a delicate voice, one he knew but hadn't heard frequently. "Hey, Harry," she said, tapping him lightly on the shoulder. He spun around in time to see Sororia Linguish, a girl in his year that was in almost all of his classes. She was a Ravenclaw, thin and blonde with amber eyes. "How was your summer?"

Harry felt vaguely aware that Sororia was trying to make conversation with him. He was tired, and didn't have much to say, so he responded with "It was okay."

"Only okay?" Sororia asked, looking somewhat concerned. Her hair was falling out in front of her face, curly as it usually was. "I mean, you look kind of upset about something. Are you okay?"

Harry felt annoyed. "Oh yes," he said. "Perfectly fine." He was noticing that the sorting was still taking place, and Sororia had left her seat to go talk to him. No one took much notice but a few of her friends at the Ravenclaw table.

Sororia nodded. "Harry," she said. "I've liked you since our first year…" she paused. "I would have never told you, but my friends weren't going to let me sleep in the dorm tonight if I didn't."

Harry heard these words and was suddenly interested. "Oh?" he said, feeling nervous.

"Yeah…" said Sororia. "God, I feel so stupid now! Why did I even come over here?" she was biting her nails, and looking around frantically. "I'm a muggleborn," she said. "I liked you even before everyone told me who you are… and what you did."

Looking at her, but slightly dodging her eyes, Harry knew he would have to reject Sororia. He didn't like her; he didn't think he ever could. He was genuinely interested in dating Luna, and that would be difficult with Sororia hanging around.

"Sorry," began Harry, looking down to Sororia's feet. "I hardly know you," this wasn't the reason why he was rejecting her but it was not a lie. Sororia was hardly around, for she was only in his charms and divination classes. "I can't date you or anything… er, yet."

Of course, the ever-waiting "yet." He had to say it. It was the easiest way to let a person down without having them make an impression in the ground. Harry cared for Sororia as a friend… he really did. He just could not like her.

"Oh," she said, very disappointedly. "Well… see you."

As Sororia made her way back to the Ravenclaw table, Harry watched as Padma Patil gave him a dirty look, finally accepting Sororia over to receive a hug. "I don't understand it," said Harry. "I can get girls whose names I barely know, but I can never seem to get the ones that I want!"

Ron looked at him. "What?" he said, having completely missed the entire conversation with Sororia. "What's that mate?"

Harry sighed. "I just got asked out by Sororia Linguish," he said, frustrated.

Ron's eyes got very wide. "Sororia Linguish?" he sounded like a parrot. "That saucy Ravenclaw girl that Dean obsesses over?"

Harry was baffled. "Dean likes someone?"

Astonished, Ron abandoned his look of longing towards his empty plate to stare at Harry. "Where have you been living in the past two years? Late at night, Dean sits awake in his bed jabbering to Seamus about how beautiful she is… you don't hear that? Oy, you must sleep pretty soundly."

"What?" Harry asked. "I guess I do sleep soundly… or something." He was confused.

Nodding, Ron surrendered his glance to the sorting again. Professor McGonagall was now calling up children whose last names began with "T". Harry could tell that Ron was anxious for the food and the food only.

Once the sorting was finally over, Harry and Ron went up to the dormitory together and began discussing Sororia. It took the entire conversation and at least ten minutes of sleeplessness before he realized what he had to do.

His crush on Luna Lovegood had developed so largely over the summer, and he knew she was probably not interested in him. Sororia was. Maybe… just maybe, if Harry went out with Sororia he'd be able to make Luna jealous. After this happens, he could break up with Sororia and be with Luna… hopefully for forever.

Perhaps it was teenage lust, but there was nothing more than Luna that Harry wanted. The next morning, he found Sororia and as she ran from him, he called, "Sororia! Wait! I'll do it! I'll go out with you!"

She seemed delighted to hear that Harry Potter wanted to date her. Harry felt bad about his false attraction to Sororia, but he figured they'd have a short relationship anyway. He liked her a little, even if it had never been enough to act on. Now, however, Harry was willing to spend a good month or two with Sororia, if it meant getting Luna in the end.

Catching Harry by surprise, Sororia got on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek when he delivered the news. "Er…" he said, "I realized I really do like you. I was being really dim at the feast. Should have realized it sooner."

Sororia smiled a grin of amazing desirability. "You have no idea how much better you just made my life," she said.

Harry grinned apologetically in his own right. Maybe Sororia would prove to be a good girlfriend after all.


	6. Hidden Problems

**Aaand yet again, another disclaimer: Okay, so I _still_ don't own or claim ownership of any of the creations of JK Rowling. I am simply a person with a bit too much free time, creating my own idea of what could happen next. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not JK Rowling. So there.**

**A/N: Don't worry—I'm mad at Harry too right now.**

**Chapter Six: Hidden Problems**

It was one of the warmer days of September, and Harry Potter stood outside his dormitory with an armful of books. He had just come from an Occlumency lesson with Professor Snape, who he loathed more than Voldemort on some days.

Harry was a firm believer that no matter how good he got at either potions or the art of closing his mind so that Lord Voldemort may not have access to it, Severus Snape would always look down on him like the old bat he was, sneering over his nose which was always a little greasy from his hair. Snape had hated Harry ever since he first stepped over the threshold of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. James Potter, Harry's father, had been an old school nemesis of Snape and to this very day, Snape still held a grudge.

Tonight, Harry had received at least 12 different books on how to perfect the art which is Occlumency, and was told he was to read four of them by the next meeting, a week later. He wasn't sure about how he was going to gain access to his dorm when his arms were so full of books, but thankfully Neville Longbottom opened the door to see Harry in a bit of distress.

"Harry!" he said, taking a few books off of Harry's load. "Let me help you with these."

Grateful for Neville, Harry made his way inside the dormitory, glancing at the reflection of sun off of Hedwig's cage. "Thanks, Neville!" Harry was relieved that Neville had been there. "I swear... extra potions with Snape are really going to kill me one of these days."

"I'm not taking potions this year," Neville reminded him for what must have been the sixteenth time. "It's not required anymore, is it?"

"No… it's not." Harry was indeed taking potions again, for he was aspiring to become an Auror when he grew up. His schedule was just as full as it was allowed to be, without having to be granted the use of a time turner. "But my career choice needs sixth AND seventh year potions… so McGonagall says I have no choice…" Harry sighed.

"I want to be a herbologist," said Neville. "But Gran said no. She said if I was too afraid of Snape to get a good potions grade, then I couldn't grow plants because it involves a lot of potion making as well. I guess I see why she told me I couldn't… I did fail potions last year. But I really wanted to be something, you know? Now I'll probably end up working in a greenhouse as the person that waters the venomous tentacula, rather than the person that calms it and extracts its poison for medicinal purposes."

Neville seemed to be talking a lot. It was almost as if he was stalling. Harry was about to go over to his bed when Neville stopped him, grabbed him by the arm and whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't go in there."

"Why not?" Harry asked, confused.

"Well, er…" Neville seemed unsure about what he was going to say. "I was leaving because Dean wouldn't stop insulting you, you know?" nervous, Neville looked at his feet. "I really admire you… but he thinks you stole his girl."

Harry's heart sank to his toes. "Well," he said. "I kinda did."

"Just be polite," Neville suggested, a little red in the cheeks. "I think I'm going to go look for Ginny. She wanted some help with her Herbology homework, and… well," if it was even possible, Neville's cheeks got redder. "She's really cute."

Harry laughed. "I knew you liked Ginny," he said. "I could tell ever since you took her to the Yule Ball."

Neville looked embarrassed, but he shrugged it off. "She liked you back then," he said in an almost bitter way. "She kept watching you…" Neville put his foot behind one foot and started kicking nervously. "I wanted to talk to her, but I didn't know what to say."

Harry nodded. "Well, it's good she doesn't like me now."

"She has a boyfriend," Neville cut Harry short right before he was about to start a sentence. "That Ravenclaw kid. But I don't care, I still want to talk to her and be with her as much as I can. Please don't tell Ron I like his sister. I think it might make him angry."

"He'd be okay if it were you," Harry was pretty sure he was right. "He didn't have a problem with your taking Ginny to the Yule Ball."

"Did you know her real name is Ginerva?"

"No, that's interesting."

"It's beautiful."

Harry was glad his friend was so interested in a girl. Hopefully it made him feel better about the fact that his parents didn't even remember his name, and when he went to visit them, his mother's greatest gift was a Drooble's Best Blowing Gum wrapper. Neville kept it every time. It was very sad, especially because Neville was so awkward about his relations to his parents. Harry could not imagine if Neville's grandmother died and what pain he would have to go through then. Harry had thought about it often, usually on nights when he felt hopeless about the state of the race in which he was unwillingly a part of.

Nodding at each other, Harry and Neville went their separate ways. Ginny was supposed to meet Neville down in the common room, and Harry was anxious to change out of his school robes and into something more casual.

Dean did give him a dirty look as he came in, but Harry approached him, feeling assertive. He did not want any discrepancies this year, and he would sort them out before they escalated into anything worse. "Look, Dean…" Harry said "I know there is no excuse for this, but I never knew you liked Sororia."

Tearing off his tie in anger, Dean said, "You were always a bit too busy sleeping whenever I talked about her," he said, looking as if he was close to tears. "I've adored her for years now… but I won't hold a grudge against you if you don't talk about her in front of me." Dean seemed rather bitter, but Harry knew he was trying his best to come to terms with Harry.

"It's a deal," promised Harry, shaking Dean's hand. He knew that they would be able to hold friendship in each other as long as Harry did not bring Sororia into his dorm at all. He wasn't sure if he could… especially since it could be a huge offense to bring a Ravenclaw girl inside the Gryffindor dormitory.

Dean nodded and Harry went behind his scarlet curtains to change his clothes. The first day of school had been a little bit stressful, even without Divination. He had dropped it, finally having his required amount. He and Hermione had gone to potions together, yet it seemed very awkward without Ron there. Harry was feeling very warm towards Hermione at the moment, for she had helped him concoct a very complicated potion, and Snape hadn't even noticed they'd worked together.

Snape seemed to be on a different planet lately. Even at Harry's recent Occlumency lesson, nothing was connected. Either Snape had forgotten to yell at Harry, or there was something on his mind when he was there. Even when Snape breached the boarder of one of Harry's worst memories, he had nothing to sneer upon.

And Harry was worried most of all about Dumbledore. He wanted to talk to Dumbledore ever since they returned to Hogwarts, but he wasn't sure why he didn't feel comfortable about it. Dumbledore had always had a welcoming arm at hand, and he never had any issues with conversing with Harry. Ever since he had told Harry of the prophecy last year, Dumbledore had not kept in close contact.

The one thing Harry was excited about was the moment in which he was living in. As he looked at himself in the mirror, he wished he could do something about his hair but he dared not try; Harry's hair had never failed to be messy on all occasions. Luna had promised to meet Harry outside the school, by the tree that sits closest on the edge of the lake. He was excited to speak with her again… maybe she would bring up Sororia in a fit of jealousy. That had been exactly what Harry was hoping for.

But on his way out of the common room, Sororia caught him by surprise. "Harry!" she said, almost embarrassed. "Sorry! Is your common room near here or something?"

"Er," said Harry.

"Great," Sororia never seemed to let Harry finish his own sentences. "Let's go for a walk. Shall we?"

"Well," Harry didn't know how to put it best. "I sort of promised to Luna Lovegood that I would go talk to her. I don't know why she wants to talk to me, but… she does."

Sororia made a face. "Luna Lovegood? The fifth year?" Sororia looked somewhat disgusted. "Well, let me come with you. Loony is in my house, so… I think if she goes crazy on you I might know how to deal with her."

Harry wanted to correct Sororia… he felt bad when people referred to Luna as "Loony." Luna had told Harry that it was silly in the previous year, and she had been right, of course.

"Great," Harry said, taking Sororia's hand as an act of being a gentleman. Not only had he never really had a great girlfriend with whom he could hold hands with, Harry wanted to make Luna even more jealous when he arrived with Sororia at the lake.

As they made their way outside, Harry and Sororia reflected smiles off of the cool September winds. The sun was shining over them, and yet the air still smelled of rain. It had been raining in the morning, but now they could not ask for nicer weather.

When they finally made it to the side of the lake, Luna was waiting there—as expected. She looked even more beautiful than Harry had ever seen her, even though she was still in her school robes. She was kneeling on the side of the lake, petting one of the tentacles of the giant squid that resides there. She did not notice Harry's presence until he cleared his throat, quickly putting an arm around Sororia.

"Oh!" Luna made a noise that could be referred to as a 'squeak'. It was very cute, and it made Harry feel silly, standing by the lake with his arm around Sororia. "Harry! I didn't know you were seeing Sororia Linguish."

Good. She had noticed.

Harry nodded. Sororia beamed, and Luna reflected that. "That's adorable," she said dreamily, wiping her lake-wetted hand on her robes. "But the reason I've called you here is secret. Please remove your arm from your girlfriend and bring your whole body over here to see me. Alone."

"Harry--" Sororia interjected. She obviously did not like the sound of what Luna said.

"It'll be okay," Harry assured her. "You'll still be able to see me, and if she does anything that you don't agree with, you can come take me away from her." Harry was feeling brave. "And then you may swipe me up and do with me what you please."

Sororia put a tooth on her lip and grinned. "_Anything _I please?"

Nodding, Harry couldn't believe what he was offering. "_Anything."_

Perhaps it was because Luna was there, or maybe Harry wanted some action once and a while. He had daydreamed enough—he was ready for big boy things… being sixteen and all. Luna had been watching but Harry doubted if she was paying attention. Her eyes were glazed over again, and she was looking just off the tip of the castle and towards the sky.

Harry considered it… would now be a good time to kiss Sororia? He had wanted to ever since he approached her that morning at breakfast. If he couldn't kiss Sororia, he'd have to at least kiss Luna. He didn't want to make Sororia mad. His palms were sweating.

Leaning over, Sororia saw what was about to happen and she met him halfway. Their kiss was sweet, and it made Harry strive for more inside. He did like Sororia. Even if it was just a little.

Their mouths came apart, and Harry watched as Sororia slowly opened her eyes, her lips growing wider in a smile. "Be quick," she said, reaching out to touch her lips as though she couldn't believe it.

Luna still hadn't been truly paying attention. When Harry grabbed her arm, she quickly took charge and led him a little further away from Sororia than he expected. He was hoping she would ask him about Sororia, but she did not even mention her. Instead, what was least expected, Luna asked, "Is Ron looking at anyone?"

Harry wondered exactly what she meant. "What—right now?"

"Girls," Luna put it simply. "Who is he interested in?"

Harry was taken aback, upset. "I don't know, Luna…" he told the truth. "In fourth year he was obsessing over Fleur, that girl in the tournament that was part Veela." Luna was nodding curtly. "But now, I don't know, he could like any one."

Harry did not want to tell her that Ron was definitely not interested in Luna, but it was true. He felt sad and betrayed that Luna was not interested in him, so he asked quietly, "Why do you ask?"

Luna smiled as if she was ready to giggle. "Well," she began, "Ron is exactly what I want in a man. I think you are fabulous but I really only came to the Dumbledore's Army meetings because Ron was there." Luna blushed. "I really trust you. I want you to help me. I don't want you to tell Sororia." She considered herself for a moment, then added "Interesting choice of female, by the way."

Harry didn't know if he should be complimented or offended. "Er, thanks."

"Well, thanks for your help anyway," Luna said, walking away. She took about three steps before she turned back around and said, "Good bye."

"What was that about?" Sororia asked as Harry made his way over to her.

"She just wanted help on her transfiguration homework," Harry lied. "She has an odd way of asking about it, and I'm not really the one to ask. I think I got a pretty bad grade in Transfiguration."

"Ah," said Sororia. "You know, it's pretty private by the gamekeeper's hut down there." She winked. "I'll bet Professor Hagrid won't mind us there at all. Isn't he teaching the seventh year class?"

"Yeah," Harry answered nervously. "Let's go."

Harry couldn't figure out why he was already engaging in such things with Sororia. Maybe it was how the sun hit her blonde hair just right, or how she smiled when Harry agreed to do something with her.

They began walking towards Hagrid's hut, and they saw that Hagrid was taking his class into the forest. It was indeed the beginning of their class, and Harry was suddenly glad that sixth and fifth year classes got out an hour early today.

Sororia clutched harder to Harry's hand. "Let's go inside," she suggested coolly.

Harry smiled at her and looked back one last time to make sure that Hagrid had indeed disappeared into the forest.


End file.
